The present invention relates to an off-board electromagnetic or other wave energy systems, such as Radio Frequency (RF) systems, designed to provide vehicle-towable RF emitter adapted for use in RF systems, to be used in altering or influencing biologic entities such as whales or other types of receiving sensor systems or mobile tracking systems, such as those operated by pirates, simulators, intelligent agent game systems, or other types of gaming systems such as gaming consoles, by providing numerous artificially enhanced radar returns to the mobile tracking systems. Whales and other biologic entities may be influenced by interaction systems which can produce a desired behavior or deter an undesired behavior which may subject such an entity to harm or cause harm to another entity. Similarly, other entities can be influenced to deter or encourage a behavior using this system. For example, a school of fish can be influenced using this system as well as birds, herds of deer, or even insects. A variety of spectrum or emission systems can be used including acoustic as well as other electromagnetic spectrum systems which can interact with entities adapted to receive such emissions. Alternatively, the system could be used to enhance radar returns for aircraft landing at airfields or to provide for air vehicles which could be used to assist pilots in avoiding dangerous conditions such as thunderstorms, mountains, or environmental conditions such as wind shear based on monitoring of unmanned aerial vehicles which tow a platform made with an embodiment of the invention. Reflective qualities of an enhanced material or structure created according to one embodiment of the invention could provide civil aircraft radar better ability to identify and locate aviation facilities during inclement weather situations such as severe thunderstorms or snowstorms, where the electromagnetic environment may be obscured by dense rain or snow, and where the reflective properties of this system may enable the pilot or radar operator to identify physical features of the aerodrome being sought. Another use can be for ship navigation in stormy weather where an embodiment of the invention can be deployed to assist ships in navigation by providing high EM reflectivity structures which can be maneuvered by a tow system to influence vessel navigation. The system can also provide an ability for ships transiting high piracy waters to influence pirates to alter course towards or away from influence system (IS) embodiments including by simulating behavior of escort ships to induce pirate ships to alter course and move away from an area of interest.
Existing systems require significant labor and logistics support. Environmental factors such as weather or surface conditions (e.g., sea, land, air, space) including gaming environments (e.g., wind, gravity, weather, temperature), can create a significant challenge for maintenance or realistic interactions and reliability or reproduction of desired interactions with a biologic entity or mobile tracking systems of a more real world experience in a gaming environment or other environments. Advantages include ability for easy fielding, use, maintenance, etc.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.